


Reassurance

by Jain



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: remus_remix, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Previously Remixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-08
Updated: 2004-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Draco look out for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Remus Remix](http://community.livejournal.com/remus_remix/).

"All right?" Remus asked, refastening the top button of Draco's charcoal-gray coat. "We've still time to Apparate, if you'd rather."

He watched potential responses flickering behind the boy's eyes. Finally Draco said, "Not when it's only the second day after full. Romania's a stretch at the best of times, and if you _must_ drag me along to visit Potter and his pet dragonkeeper, then _I_ insist on your being awake to shield me from their inane attempts at conversation."

"I thought you liked Charlie."

Draco shrugged. "Well. Only in comparison to the rest of his family."

The kitchen clock chimed, and Remus unlocked his desk drawer and removed a lead pencil--charmed by himself, with Draco watching each step of the proceedings. Even so, he asked again, "You're certain about this?"

Draco briefly touched the suckmark on his neck before reaching for the portkey, and he smiled. "I'll be fine."


End file.
